


Back Home

by Danger_Floof_Floof



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 03:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19076140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Floof_Floof/pseuds/Danger_Floof_Floof
Summary: Shisui is injured. Itachi just wants to take care of him.





	Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> So I had some writers block and in an attempt to get some inspiration to write my other story, this one was made. Ta da!
> 
> Just a small note, in this story both of Shisui's parents are dead so he lives alone. I don't think there is much on Shisui's parents other than a little note about his dad dying. His mom isn't mentioned.. i think? If anyone knows anything about his mom or dad please let me know! :)

There were times when Itachi really hated having to hide his relationship with Shisui from everyone. The best they could risk in public were longing looks and subtle touches but even those were pushing it, especially with Itachi being seen as a reserved man who kept to himself (a very false assumption as Itachi enjoyed latching himself to Shisui as soon as they were alone).

Now, as Itachi watches Shisui limp towards him with a tired smile on his lips, he wants nothing more than to bring Shisui in his arms and kiss him on the cheek. Shisui is no stranger to overworking himself, especially if it would help others, and it seems this would be one of those times.

“Shisui,” Itachi greets with as much relief as he dare show. He is itching to take Shisui somewhere private and tend to whatever wound he suffered while on his mission. He hopes nothing too serious.

“Hey Itachi.” 

Shisui looks tired, Itachi notes now that he has a closer look at his lover. He wants to make that look go away, wants to give Shisui a bath and make him something to eat (because Shisui probably hasn’t eaten in days) then take him to bed and just lay down beside him, listening to the sound of his rhythmic breathing.

“You look terrible,” Itachi says and Shisui gives him a worn out chuckle but he doesn’t retort back, which worries Itachi because he always had something to say. “When was the last time you ate?”

“Three days ago.”

Shisui doesn’t bother to lie, he knows Itachi will make him food either way and he is too tired to argue with Itachi. 

Itachi is scanning over Shisui’s body, trying to pinpoint where all of Shisui’s injuries were. He mentally chides himself when he spots Shisui struggling to stay on his feet. Shisui shouldn't be standing on his feet for too long so Itachi takes hold of Shisui’s arm and gently puts it around his shoulder. Shisui relaxes a little now that Itachi is supporting some of his weight. 

“Let’s get you home.”

The walk to Shisui’s home isn’t far from Itachi’s but Shisui is putting some weight on his bruised ribs and the cut on his leg is starting to give him some trouble. Itachi senses his discomfort and offers to take more of his weight, Shisui risks a quick peck on his cheek for it.

Itachi knows Shisui’s house like his own. He often finds himself here when he’s on his free time because of the solitude. He hates that he is secretly relieved that Shisui lives alone, but it is their safe haven, It’s where they can freely show each other love and affection without worrying about any prying eyes. And once the door is closed behind them, Itachi quickly presses a kiss to Shisui’s hand that is over his shoulder and kick off his shoes. After seeing Shisui struggle with his own, Itachi bends down to help him take them off.

The bandage that’s wrapped around Shisui’s left leg looks like it’s in dire need of a change. Itachi spots blood leaking from the bandage down his leg and gives Shisui a scowl. Shisui smiles back and offers an apology.

“What other injuries are you hiding?” Itachi asks because he knows Shisui won’t tell him if he doesn’t probe a little. 

“A few cuts, some bumps and bruises,” Shisui pauses because his chest is starting to hurt and he knows Itachi sees it because he’s giving him that concerned look again. He sighs and gives in. “My ribs are bruised too.”

Itachi had been waiting for that one. He nods, mostly to himself, and mentally plans out the rest of the night as he leads Shisui to his bedroom.

Shisui sits on the edge of the bed, taking a deep breath as he tries to relax. Itachi is watching him again but this time Shisui can see the love overwhelming the concern and it makes Shisui feel a little better. He holds out his hand and Itachi takes it immediately. 

“I missed you,” Shisui whispers and as soon as Itachi is close enough, he pulls him down for a proper kiss. It’s short and innocent but it’s everything Shisui was waiting for. After a whole week of being away from Itachi, the only thing he wanted to come home to was Itachi’s waiting arms. Had it not been for his ribs, that's where he would be now.

Itachi hums and places another slower kiss on Shisui’s soft lips.

“I missed you too.”

Shisui is content with sharing some sweet kisses for awhile but Itachi has other ideas. 

Itachi walks to the bathroom and comes back with his first aid pack, a bucket of water, and a hand towel. He sits in front of Shisui and gently takes his injured foot, placing it on his lap so he has easy access to the wound. The bandage doesn’t come off easy; it sticks because of the blood from the wound that reopened while Shisui was walking back from debriefing but Itachi moves carefully and slowly to not cause Shisui further pain. The cut isn’t as deep as Itachi feared but it was bleeding somewhat heavily which was still cause for Itachi to be concerned. He made quick work of cleaning and bandaging the wound, making sure to clean off the blood from his leg before he moves onto the other injuries (he has to take Shisui’s shirt off the bandage his ribs) and treats them with the same care. 

“Alright,” Itachi sighs once he is done. He stands up, goes to dump the dirty water and put away the supplies, and stands once more in front of Shisui. “We should probably get you into some clean clothes.”

“I don’t really feel like changing,” Shisui admits mainly because that would mean he has to move more than he has to.

Thankfully, Itachi doesn’t protest and helps him take off his pants.

Shisui sits in his underwear now, watching Itachi rush to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper and then to the kitchen to begin making something for Shisui to eat. Shisui always thinks about how his home is so big for just one person but when Itachi is here, sleeping next to him, sitting with him, cleaning with him, or making food it feels a lot less empty. It feels a lot more like home.

“Do you need help?” Shisui calls and hears Itachi taking out some dishes.

“No thank you.”

Shisui relaxes and waits for Itachi to return with whatever he is making. It’s fifteen minutes later and Shisui is barely awake but Itachi walks in with a tray of food. It’s simple miso soup with chopped green onions and tofu with some water for him to drink. He sets the tray on the bed and makes to hand Shisui the bowl but when he sees how tired he looks, he decides to pity him.

“I’ll feed you,” Itachi tells Shisui and ignores the way his heart swells when Shisui gives him a bright smile.

“Thank you, ‘Tachi.”

Itachi smiles back and begins to feed Shisui small spoonfuls until Shisui finishes the bowl. He doesn’t put the dishes back in the kitchen because Shisui is tugging on his shirt, silently asking for Itachi to stay with him. Itachi complies, puts the tray on the nightstand, and helps Shisui get in bed.

“Are you going back home?” Shisui asks quietly and Itachi hates how sad he sounds. He should go back home, he should be tucking Sasuke in bed and finishing up those reports, but instead he slips off his pants and his shirt and climbs into bed beside Shisui.

“I’m staying here,” Itachi says and leans up to kiss Shisui on the cheek.

Shisui smiles, relieved and happy, and takes off the rubber hair band that holds Itachi’s hair in a loose ponytail. He tosses it on the floor somewhere. Itachi loves it when he runs his hand through his hair and leans into his hand for more. Shisui complies and places a gentle kiss on his head.

“I love you,” Shisui murmurs. His eyes are closing and Itachi feels his hands coming to a slow halt.

Itachi covers them with the sheets and settles close to Shisui with a smile on his lips. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine. Thank you for reading!


End file.
